This invention relates to packaging and handling containers and more particularly to such containers which are made from a material such as paperboard and are used to transport electrical equipment or similar articles.
There is known a great variety of packaging means employing paperboard as the principal material. For certain types of commodities, the packaging means must simply contain and retain the commodity and means such as slotted cardboard boxes are satisfactory. However, for other types of commodities, such as electrical equipment, for example, paperboard is sufficiently strong to contain the article but additional packaging devices are required to restrain the movement of the commodity during shipping and handling.
It is known to ship certain articles, such as electric motors, in a cellular structure of the type generally known as an egg crate structure, which is mounted on a pallet. Motors are placed in individual cells and a variety of inserts, tubes, collars, and other supporting devices are inserted into the cells to restrain movement of the motors during shipment This results in the need for a large number of individual packing configurations for a particular product line. In order to reduce material costs, set-up costs and inventory costs, it is therefore desirable to reduce the number of packing configurations required to accommodate the product line.